


A Confession To Make

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Black Self Insert, Confessions, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, POV First Person, Self-Insert, Selfship, black selfship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: Crystal is prepared to confess her feelings to her crush during a walk home from work.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Self Insert, Tokiya/Crystal
Kudos: 2





	A Confession To Make

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood for a cute, fluffy confession fic. So, here you go! ^^

“Thanks for walking me home, Tokiya. You really didn’t have to go through all of this for me.”, I stated, kicking away at a small pebble.

“It’s no trouble at all. Someone has to look after you, after all.”, he replied, calmly strolling beside me.

_Why do I always feel the need to thank him? He’s been doing this for a few weeks now. I don’t know- I suppose it’s just the nice thing to do. C’mon, Crystal, get yourself together!_

As we quietly headed en route to my apartment, I couldn’t help but reflect on everything that went on ever since I set foot in Japan.

_I honestly don’t know how all of this even happened. I came to Shining Productions solely for work experience and to learn some Japanese too._

_But nope! Here comes this beautiful hunk ruining all my plans! Falling in love at first sight was something I wasn’t expecting at all._

_It would just be foolish of me to not say anything. Besides, who knows what could happen to me tomorrow? But what if he doesn’t feel the same way? Well, I guess there’s no harm in asking, right?_

“H-hey, Tokiya. Can I ask you something?”, I mumbled as my heart began to thump in my chest.

“Of course, anytime.”

“W-well, is there anyone, you know, like? Anyone you’re interested in at the agency?”

I heard him chuckle before he answered, “Well, I like everyone. Why?”

“No, no! Not like that! I meant to ask...is there anyone you, like, have feelings for? Like, romantically?”

_God, stop saying “like”! He’s going to catch on eventually if you keep that up._

As we continued our walk, I gazed up at Tokiya, his face almost as red as Otoya’s hair.

“W-what are you- I don’t know where you’re getting at, Crystal-san. Why would you ask me something like that?”, he gulped while he played with his hair.

“W-well, since we are friends, I figured we might as well tell each other some of our secrets, right?”, I nervously chuckled, scratching my head anxiously.

The stroll continued in silence. Couldn’t say I was surprised- that was a daring question to ask. I kinda felt like I messed up, but I was proven wrong when he responded-

“Yes. There...there is someone I have feelings for.”

_Oh. My. God! No, wait! Stop getting your hopes up! You don’t know what he’s going to say!_

“O-oh! That’s-that’s interesting! So, who is it then?”, I stuttered, an awkward smile plastered on my face.

“Why don’t you take a guess?”, Tokiya smirked, a devious gleam in his eyes.

_Damn it, he’s not going straight to the point! Guess I’ll just have to play along with him until he’s ready to say something..._

“Is it Haruka? I honestly think you two would make a great couple. I mean, you’re always so nice to her and she looks so happy whenever you’re together.”, I fumbled, discreetly crossing my fingers in my hoodie pocket.

To my surprise, Tokiya shook his head.

“Nanami-san is beautiful, and I do admire her. But she’s not the one I’m thinking about.”, he replied as he adjusted his glasses.

I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me before I could say anything-

“It’s not Shibuya-san either.”

Seeing my dumbfounded expression, Tokiya had the nerve to laugh while my brain was a fuddled mess.

Once we finally reached my apartment, I thanked Tokiya once more for accompanying me as I pulled out my keys from my bag.

“Crystal-san wait!”, he suddenly spoke out loud. Startled, I looked up at him, the redness returning to his cheeks.

After taking in a deep breath, he continued with what he had to say.

“You’re right. Trust is important in a friendship and I can tell you’re a very reliable person. With that being said, I think I’m ready to tell you who I have feelings for.”

“Oh, really? Well, alright. Who is it?!”, I exclaimed in a little too enthusiastic tone. 

“I’ll whisper it in your ear.”

My heart started pounding as Tokiya leaned down next to me. He was close I could pick up the fading scent of his cologne. To my surprise, he hasn’t said anything.

“Umm, Tokiya. Aren’t you going to tell me who you-”, I began to ask before the unexpected happened next.

In a matter of swift seconds, I felt his lips brush up against mine. I stood there motionless as I enveloped his warmth. 

As he slowly pulled away, I couldn’t help but hold my hand over mouth in shock. His eyes had a softness to them while he looked back at me. I don’t know what came over in that moment, but, I felt tears dripping down my cheeks.

“I-I’m so sorry. I just...I never actually thought about you feeling the same way. I wasn’t supposed to get so invested in you, but I did anyways. It doesn’t help that this is the first time I’ve ever felt this way about anyone.”, I choked, unable to control my sobbing any longer.

I felt Tokiya’s hands wrapped around me as I was suddenly pulled into a hug. Being his presence definitely helped to calm me down.

“If I may ask, how long have you been having feelings for me?”, Tokiya asked, as he gently twirled my twists around his fingers.

“Honestly? Since Day 1. I know it sound really ridiculous but-”

“Funny since I was going to say it was the same on my end.”

I felt myself freeze up for a few seconds before I timidly made eye contact with Tokiya. Good god, he has such gorgeous eyes.

“You...you mean that?”, I asked in a shaky voice. His sole response was a single nod.

“I knew from the first time I ever laid my eyes on you. I can’t exactly explain what made me fall for you. You could say it was just a little bit of everything.”, he continued, softly grinning.

His pale hand gently caressed my cheek, and I didn’t hesitate to hold it in mine. I couldn’t help but feel relieved for not bottling up my emotions until it was too late. Tokiya’s presence also felt calming and made all of my doubts lift off of my shoulders.

“As I much as I would like to stay, I’m afraid I have somewhere I need to be heading off to.”, Tokiya softly whispered in my ear before retracting his hand from my face.

Seeing my now disappointed expression, he gently clasped my hand in his and brought it to his lips. Heat rose to my cheeks as he lightly kissed my knuckles.

“Until then, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, my princess.”

He then slowly withdrew our enclasped hands before heading back on the same route he traveled from. I stood in front of the door in bewilderment, gazing at Tokiya’s back as he strode away.

A bunch of questions flurried around in my head, despite the dazed expression on my face. However, one question stood out from all the rest:

_So, where do we go from here?_


End file.
